


Was It Worth It?

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Resident Evil 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: Leon comes back from the events in RE4 and refuses to check in with anyone. Claire sends Chris to check on him.
Relationships: Chris Redfield & Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy & Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 45





	Was It Worth It?

There’s a sense of unease settling on Leon’s shoulders as he watches out the front window. The rain pattering on the sidewalk being illuminated by the sickly yellow lights decorating the roads leading to his apartment building. There’s a buzz and a flash from his mobile phone on the side desk beside the large comfy chair he’s currently sinking into, but he opts to ignore it, having guessed already who it’s from. Either Redfield sibling would be a good guess.

Leon had gotten back from Spain a month or so ago now, but the grisly sights and sounds still wouldn’t let him go, the sickening squelches and screams from the infected villages and their heads practically exploding to attack him were still too vibrant in his mind. The dim lights of the ever-expanding castle filled with twists and turns, and the overpowering smell and taste of blood and rot refusing to leave him. Even if it was 3am in the morning and he was desperately chugging down a second black coffee to taste or smell something else. Anything else.

Leon’s tired but alert eyes continue to watch out the window and decide to track a dark car making it’s way slowly down the street, slowing down as it reached the front of his building.

_It’s 3am. What psychopath is awake at this time on a Wednesday night? Besides himself of course, that is._

The car stops before his building and it takes Leon a good amount squinting and trying to see pass the now heavy rain to see what kind of car it is.

_Huh. It’s a Jeep._

Leon remembers owning one of those. It seems like years ago now. He wonders what ever happened it to anyway. Last thing he remembers is abandoning it in front of a gas station right outside of Raccoon City, just as he met Claire-and one of the worst nights of his life started. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t owned one again. Too many memories of what happened to his last one, and how long he had spent saving money so at least he could have a decent car going in to the first day of his dream job.

_Yeah, like that ever happened._

The owner of Jeep is getting out and being attacked by the heavy rain as they run up to Leon’s building. Leon wonders who they are here for.

_Can’t imagine I’d be getting a visitor this late at night. They better not be on this floor. I don’t need more reason to stay awake._

Some people in this apartment building _love_ to be loud and rowdy late at night. Granted, the building _is_ close to a university-so you can imagine the kind of crowd that draws in. Leon finds it hilarious when you can tell that something serious is happening like an exam or something, because the university kids are up late, but utterly silent-aside from loud frustrated noises and even yelling. The first time he heard yelling he had to check it out, only to be met with embarrassed university students.

_There was only person in the Jeep-so probably not a party waiting to happen-_

His thoughts are interrupted by his phone going off again. Deciding to take pity on the people trying to check on him, he grabs it and navigates his way through the messages and missed calls. The most recent messages are an apologetic one from Claire and one from Chris asking his apartment number.

It’s at this moment that Leon remembers that Chris _owns a Jeep._

_Fuck._

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. Guess Chris figured it out without Leon’s help.

No sense in ignoring him, though he could certainly try. He was too tired to though. Pushing himself off the chair trying to engulf him in it’s cushions, he pads his way through his small apartment to the front door.

“I pray that you didn’t knock on every door here before this one.” He’s opening the door to a drenched Chris Redfield, though he seems to have dried somehow making his way through the apartment.

“No. Not quite. I remembered the number last minute. Definitely didn’t ask Claire for help.” There’s a small smile on his face, even with the no doubt cold water clinging to his clothes and skin.

Leon crosses his arms and leans against the door frame, “So that’s what her apologetic message was about.”

Chris sighs, mirroring Leon except for leaning on the door. “We’re concerned. We’re your friends. We’re allowed to want to help you.”

“You read the report, you know what happened and clearly,” Leon motions to himself, “I’m not dead.”

“Reading the report itself could give me nightmares. I can’t even imagine actually being there and facing those things. And yeah, physically you’re fine. How about mentally?”

Leon opens his mouth to retort back but Chris doesn’t let him get a word in.

“Are you sleeping? Are you eating? Leon, we’ve barely heard from you since you back. We just want to know that you’re okay.”

“I’m…I’m fine.”

“Are you? Are you really?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello have a thing i cranked out in 20 minutes but i wanted to write something-i'll probably write more at some point


End file.
